The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Stachys plant, botanically known as Stachys byzantina×Stachys debilis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bareightyfour’.
The new Stachys plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Stachys plants with unique and attractive leaves.
The new Stachys plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2009 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Stachys byzantina×Stachys debilis identified as code number ST014, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Stachys byzantina×Stachys debilis identified as code number ST002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Stachys plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Stachys plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Stachys plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.